Princess of Tennis
by Dist0rtion
Summary: More than just tennis...When a New student shows up at Seishun Academy and wants to become apart of the tennis team, more than skills are uncovered.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-A New Student

As the final bell rang Momoshiro slamed his locker shut, and slipped his dark red ear phone over his ears. He waved to a cute girl and laughed softly to himself when he saw her blush. As he joined the main flow of students moving down the main hallway he turned on the headphones and casually stepped down the steps that led to Seishun Academy. Heading towards the tennis courts he nods his head to the music playing in his ears, his large Mizuno tennis bag slung over his shoulder. Quickly changing into his Seigaku Team uniform he threw his head phones in his bag and looked into the small mirror placed on one of the walls. with a satisfied smile he jogged out to the tennis courts, his racket over his shoulder. Stepping onto the courts he looked around. "Shit! eh heh hehehe!...No Practice today!!" Momoshiro laughed like a little school girl, but came to an abrupt stop. Placing his left hand deep into his pockets he surveyed the courts. Then spotting a bvright yellow tennis ball a few feet away he srugged and walked over to it, picking it up he smiled. "Why not?!" At that he threw the ball up, and with surprising speed, brought the racket off of his shoulder and made contact with the ball. Suddenly the ball spun forward and made contact with the dark green board. The ball came spinning back at him, and Momoshiro continued to slam the ball back at his "opponent", absorbed in his little game he soon became oblivious to all. Including the small crowd that had begun to gather.

After a few minutes a boy about the same age as Momoshiro walked onto the courts, his white and blue ascis making soft noises, and his hat pulled low over his eyes. The boy soon stood next to the oblivious Momoshiro, andwhen the ball was only a few feet away, reached out and snatched the yellow ball from the air with extrodinary speed. A small smile grew on the boys face.

Like the Story? Wanna hear more? Simplyyy!!! Review!

constructive critisism is allowed, as is flaming..but only if you find it absolutely nessacary

Thank You!

Pen Pen


	2. Chapter 2

Raye

Looking over at the boy Momoshiro laughed, then grabbed his water bottle from a nearby bench. Suddenly her snapped his head back, taking a double-take on the boy. "Woah! I thought you were Echizen for a minute!" He took a long drink from his water bottle. "So, Who are you anyway? Ive never seen you around here before."

The smile smile disappeared from the boys face and he began turning the ball in his hand quickly. "Yah...Im new. Todays my first day here, Im Raye..Raye Mioshi." He offered the bright yellow tennis ball to Momoshiro.

"Oh ya, I think I remember the teacher babbling about a new student. Youre in my math class, arent you?" Momoshiro took the ball and stuffed it into one of his pockets. "By the way, Im Momoshiro Takeshi, but everyone calls me Momo." He grabbed Rayes still outstreched hand and gave it a firm shake. "Im on the Seigaku Tennis Team."

Raye flinched a bit at the tight grip of Momoshiro, but returned the gesture with equal strength. "I guessed you were part of the team. Raye shot a glance over to the green boards newest dents. "I was actually thinking of joining the infamous Seigaku team, or at least trying out." Rayes hat remained in place, despite the strong breeze that blew over them, covering his eyes and throwing a light, but definate shadow over the rest of his face.

"Heh, you know were not famous for nothing, our team is practically elite. You sure you could handle it?" Momoshiro stared at Raye, waiting for a reaction that would be smart and cocky.

"Well I guess were both unsure then." A small laugh emmited from the boys figure.

Momoshiro looked at Raye with a blank face, then threw him a strange look. "Do you always wear that hat?? And so far over your eyes?" He reached out to pull the hat from Rayes head.

With a lightning fast reaction Raye snapped his hand up, grabbing Momoshiros hand in a vice like grip. "What are you doing?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- What about you?

Raye dropped Momoshiro's hand. "Do me a favor. Do –not- touch my hat…..please." Momoshiro rubbed his wrist. "Hey, no problem." grabbing his water bottle he headed out of the tennis courts, waving Raye to follow.  
Raye walked after Momoshiro, wondering if he'd offended him, but decided against saying anything about it.  
What a strange guy Momoshiro thought as he heard the sound of tennis shoes on pavement accompanying his own. Finally reaching the locker room, he pushed open the door and walked in, holding the door open for a few seconds then walking in.  
Raye hesitated for a short second, and then pulling the hat farther over his eyes, walked in after pushing the closing door back open.  
"So been in any tournaments?" Momoshiro questioned as he took off the sweat covered shirt he was wearing.  
Raye sat on the edge of one of the benches, and looked away from Momoshiro. He chuckled. "Yah, I guess you could say that."   
Momoshiro raised an eyebrow as he finished changing. "You sure are strange, Raye…" Momoshiro laughed a little "You're almost as odd as everyone else!'  
Raye turned around, relieved that Momoshiro was finished dressing. "Everyone else?" The pink color in his cheeks began to recede from his cheeks.  
Momoshiro nodded. "Yah, all of the other Seigaku players,well besides me. Actually they're probably all at the sushi shop." He picked up his bag and smiled. "So you wanna go meet them, then?!"

Raye nodded and stood up. "Sure!" He stood still, waiting for Momoshiro.

"Alright then. Come on, let's go!" Momoshiro said as he walked towards the door, and held it open Raye.

Stepping out of the locker room Raye gave a small nod of thanks to Momoshiro. "So where is this sushi shop? It wouldn't happen to be Kawamura's sushi shop…Would it?"

Momoshiro nodded, "Yup, one of our friends works there and lets us try the new sushi for free." He laughed as they started walking.

As the pair started walking they continued to talk. After a few minutes they spotted the quaint little spot. Looking up at the sign that said Kawamura's Sushi, Momoshiro smiled, while Raye looked through the window with a nervous glance.

Hey everyone! I've gotten a few requests for longer chapters, but it's hard considering I write each chapter in school and try to post one every business day. Thanks for the great reviews and helpful hints! I hope you continue to read the Prince of Tennis, and send in your thoughts.

Much Thanks

Pen Pen


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The rest of Seigaku

A small bell rang as Momoshiro, followed by Raye, walked into the small restaurant. The team sat in a corner of the little sushi shop, bickering and laughing, hard to miss. Momoshiro sauntered over to the group, picking up one of the pieces of sushi with his hands, and popping it into his mouth. "Hey guys…thanks for telling me there wasn't any practice today!"

They all stared at Momoshiro, until Inui spoke up. "You know…it was posted on the bulletin board, not like you bother to read it though."

Fuji laughed at the clueless Momoshiro. "_And _remember, we all said we'd come over here after school for a quick snack." Fuji's everlasting smile was plastered on his face.

At this Momoshiro grimaced. "Man, I showed up and everything. I could have run one-hundred laps."

Tezuka's voice broke in. "I'm sure I can arrange that." His voice had a hint of teasing, but his face held the same smileless expression.

Everyone except the hidden Raye ((still behind Momo)) groaned loudly at the thought and Momoshiro waved his hands in front of him. "No way! Forget I said anything!" he rubbed the back of his neck, and with a sheepish grin and sat down.

"It's like looking into a mirror isn't it Ryoma?" Momoshiro laughed at the odd expression on the young tennis stars expression. "This is Raye Mioshi, He's new to our school and guess what? He's wants to try out for the team."

"Hey" The table said simultaneously. Raye bowed her head slightly "It's nice to meet you, I always wanted to meet the famed Seigaku team."

They all nodded, and Fuji offered the first words. "I'm Fuji Syusuke, nice to meet you!" His smile remained joyful and he ate another piece of sushi, clicking his chopsticks together in pleasure.

Raye looked around at all of them. "Aren't you missing someone?" Amongst the earlier commotion Momoshiro hadn't noticed the absence of Eiji Kikumaru.

"Oh yah! Where is Kikumaru you guys?" At the mention of his name Kikumaru came bouncing by the group, and jumped over the over-sized booth, landing on the soft seats. "Here I am! Wait…Who's the chick?!" He said, looking pointedly at Raye.

Ryoma shook his head. "That's not a 'chick' Kikumaru, he's new to Seishun Academy."

"He looked up at Raye. "Heh…Sorry Raye!"

Raye smiled a bit. "Hey, no problem. Happens all the time." Raye laughed nervously. All I can hope for is that no one takes notice to the comment, and that that Kikumaru boy was to smart for his own good _she_ thought. Suddenly Eiji dashed from the table, his hand over his mouth.

Tezuka mumbled something about food poisoning and the all laughed.

Raye jumped as an unexpected hand grabbed her shoulder.

Okay you guys! Another chapter finished, Short I know!

I actually had a different ending planned out where Tezuka confronted her at the table in front of everyone, but wrote a few more paragraphs and was completely stumped. Anyways sorry for the delay on this chapter, I know I know it was supposed to be done yesterday, But anyways Im thinking of stopping this little fic, unless I know some of you people are still out there reading my work. Anyways keep reading and writing!

Pen Pen


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Raye jumped about a mile high, causing a bout of laughter to ripple through the company around her. She turned her head and caught sight of two girls, one with a deep frown and the other didn't seem to be paying attention to her at all, looking over the company that Raye had been keeping with a hint of envy. "Can we _talk _to you, Raye?"

Raye shot an apologetic glance to the boys at the table before removing herself and following the bolder of the two to the back, near the restrooms. The other girl lingered behind , only following the other two girl's lead when the first yelled for her. "Exactly _what _are you doing here! I thought you were coming over tonight to hang out with me and Kei." The girl with onyx black hair scolded her, flipping her hair over her shoulder in a dramatic motion. It was Sumi, Raye's best friend.

Raye blinked a few times, looking bewildered. "What are you guys doing here! Don't you think it's going to be a little hard to explain two girls randomly following me to a sushi shop?" He voice was low and hurried.

"Not really, you're cute as a boy." Said a voice from behind her. Raye whirled around with an exasperated look on her face, though it was mostly hidden by the hat. It was Kei, her bright blonde hair was braided into two different strands and hung over her shoulders. "I can't believe you're ditching us for _this_."

"I'm so not ditching you guys! Can't we talk about this later? I promise I'm still coming, no worries." Raye grabbed the girls by their shoulders and turned them around, steering them out of the restaurant, but not before Kei could wave goodbye and send a flirtatious smile to the boys of the Seishun tennis team. _Hopeless_, thought Raye as she did this. When he returned, the guys all stopped and looked up at her.

"What was that about?" Asked Fuji.

"What a playboy", commented Momoshiro, causing Raye's cheeks to turn a bright red.

"Aww, Stop it you guys, you're embarrassing the kid!" Called out Eiji, just now returning from the bathroom.

And so the meal continued, the Seishun tennis team making their usual disturbance; plus one.

(( Oh my gosh, you guys! I totally forgot about this site, and so I thought…hmn. I better work on this thing that I haven't touched for almost a year. ))


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

_I enjoyed myself for the most part_, thought Raye as she walked down the street that lead to Sumi's house. _And I think I got their trust, or at least a majority of it. _She lifted an arm, using to scratch the back of her neck when remembering the incident in which Momoshiro switched Kaoru's drink with one of Inui's healthy juices. _I'll be surprised if Momo's even alive tomorrow! _ She smiled to herself, snapping back to reality only to realize that she'd past Sumi's house on accident. Raye turned on her heel and headed back in the other direction, chuckling to herself.

"Raye!" Sumi grinned and went to hug the girl, but Kei ran into Sumi, who fell into Raye, who ended up on the bottom of a pile up. "KEEEIII!" Yelled Sumi in an exasperated voice.

They were sitting on the couch looking through magazines when Raye caught Sumi studying her with an expression of curiosity. "…What…?" Was all she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Sumi said before burying her head back in the magazine. Then she did it again. This time, Raye set down her magazine and Sumi buried her nose in hers. Walking over and snatching the magazine from her hands, Ray scowled while looking down at her.

"What's this all about? Why are you acting so weird!" Her hands were by her side, balled into fists. Raye was never one to hold onto her temper too well.

Sumi raised an eyebrow before crossing her hands over her chest, looking up at Raye with disgust. "Me? I'm not the one acting weird." Her voice was cool and collected. "I'm not the one blowing off my friends…just to get on the _boys_ tennis team! What do you think, they're going to see how good you are and bend all of the rules just for you? I doubt it. Besides, you're not playing with girls anymore…the guys are a _lot _tougher and more intense, you know that."

"I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't know that it was more intense. I need someone that will challenge me and leave me with amazing experiences. I'm not going to get that from a girl who joyfully shakes my hand after losing a match." She turned her back on Sumi, crossing her arms over her chest. "And if you don't think I'm good enough…then maybe I should just go and practice!" Raye turned on her heel, grabbed her bag, and ran from the house.

Kei stumbled back into the room with a tray loaded with snacks, looking over the room. "What happened to Raye?" She asked after setting the tray down on the coffee table.

"Nothing," Came the cool reply of Sumi. "She's the same as ever."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Raye walked down the street, the light poles were the only thing that shed light on the dark street, leading her to the community's tennis courts. Her head was hung low, hair covering her forehead and eyes, casting a dark shadow over her cheek bones. _She has no right to criticize what I'm doing…why can't she be happy for me? She's changed… _Raye lurched forward, a result of a crack in the cement sidewalk. Her tennis bag fell from her shoulder and hit the ground, she herself landed on her hands and knees. She stood up and looked at her palms with an empty look, they had small pebbles pressed into them, ones that when brushed away left small indents. _No damage here… _She thought before pushing herself up off the ground. Next she examined her knees which were in worse shape. The left one only had a scrape on it, but the right had a decent size cut and was trickling blood. Raye brushed her hand over them in an attempt to clean them off a bit, but really only succeeded in smearing to blood on her knee. She shook her head, hair falling around her face in a messy fashion. _Fantastic. _In the silence and absence of her own pounding thoughts, the young girl could hear the sound of a tennis ball hitting the court and hitting a racket. From the ball bouncing off of a racket and the noise it made, she decided that there was only one person there…unless the two had matching footsteps and racket tension. She rolled her eyes at this thought. As she came closer to the courts, the familiar sight of the illuminated courts filled her eyes; beacon in the darkness around it, calling all who are brave enough.

She pushed open the gate and began to walk to the court farthest away from the other player. Then she saw his face; her body froze. _No…no no no…Not here…he can't be here…Not now! _ It was Kikumaru Eiji. _What would he think if her saw me here! Would he tell the team! Oh my god…I'm so busted… _Raye turned to leave, but Kikumaru was waving, "Raye! Is that you?" He jogged over to her, studying what she was wearing and then her face. "Eh…heh…!" She could hear him chuckling to himself.

Raye was frantic. "I do not know this Raye of which you speak!" She knew it was useless, though. She could see the signs of recognition in his face, which was screwed up in confusion. Of course…why wouldn't it be? She was wearing a pleated navy tennis skirt and a snug-fitting white polo.

"I knew you were a girl," He said chuckling out loud. "I heard you and your friends talking, you know, back by the bathrooms?" He shifted his weight before continuing. "How come you lied to us?" He had his suspicions; girls were always trying to find ways to get closer to the tennis players.

Raye crossed her arms over her chest. "How else am I supposed to get on a team that actually challenges me?" Eiji's mouth dropped at this statement, but the girl continued on. "I really did just transfer and everything…I used to just go to one of those Average Joe schools, but my dad got me transferred here so I could get on the team. Of course…he had no idea that I'd be joining the boy's team…" She smirked at this thought, but the smile was dashed from her face when predicament she was in was brought back to her attention. "But so much for that…" She let her head hang in defeat, hoping at the very least to tug on his heart strings.

"I'll make a deal with you!" His voice was cheerful as he said this, causing Raye to lift her head. "If you can get at least one set on me, then I won't tell anyone. Plus, I'll try and keep people from suspecting you." He held his racket up with one finger, balancing it well. She raised an eyebrow.

"Only one set?" She raised an eyebrow. "You've seriously underestimated me, Acrobat." She felt stung by the proposition's low requirements, but readily accepted. Besides…this is what she was here for, a serious challenge.

He grinned cheekily. "I hope so!" It seemed like he was up for a good match, too. But she'd make sure he knew how wrong he was about her. This was _not _about being near boys. It never had been, and it never would be. She was so not Kei.


End file.
